


The Classic Tale of Deceit

by maymabane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maymabane/pseuds/maymabane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one can live without lying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Classic Tale of Deceit

The Classic Tale of Deceit  
By Mayma Bane

Chapter 1: Married to, but cheating on Hermione  
They used to hate each other. Screamed, punched, basically dueled whenever they had a chance, but now they live in Malfoy Manor together as if in love that entire time. They share everything now and have two daughters and a son on the way. Hermione and Draco became the poster post-war couple. When they invite you over for dinner you can't help but say yes. Hermione nags you into it and Draco offers to make dinner. They are so adorable together and go on and on about how happy they are together. You almost wish to be them and be able to drink along with them at their parties, but if you truly new them you would know that they aren't as happy as advertised.  
Draco cheats on Hermione. You can see it in the way he is uncomfortable around Ron and Harry. Especially Harry. He is grasping Ginny's hand right now almost closing off her circulation as he watches Draco. Makes you wonder if they are in a secret relationship. That happens a lot now and days. Men would marry a girl to continue on their family trees then sleep with their lovers. But they kept the affairs quiet. Simple things like locking a door or sound-proofing a room could keep a dirty little lie under wraps for years.   
This time you see Harry is glaring at Draco. Something must've happened last night. My son is leaning over to whisper something in Hermione's ear and she clenches his wrists. She mouths something then smiles warily at Ginny. That could happen sometimes the man would break it to his wife that he was cheating on her and go on to marry their lovers. It was a heart-wrenching tale, told around gossip tables and as girl's were pampered in spas. Each woman secretly knowing who her husband was with right now.  
“ Draco, you can't tell Ginny unless Harry wants her to know.” It's clearly something a bit more serious. My Draco looks panicked then runs back over to Harry whispering something. Harry nods his head then says something to Ginny. Her face drains of color then she screams.  
“You're what!” He tries to calm her, promising her that he can still live with her if it soothes the blow.  
“ Ginny, I'm sorry. It's just that Draco and I can't keep lying about it. You know this party wasn't really for our anniversary, Draco and I wanted to announce it to everyone else.”   
I smirk. Harry thinks he can heal the lies with kisses and money. Gryffindor things, just trivial in fact. What Ginny wants is her husband. I stand up and walk over to my own child's wife and sit next to her. She is hyperventilating and she's squeezing the wine glass.   
“ It's not so bad Hermione. Narcissa happily married to me and I still sleep with Rosier. It gets better. Believe me. The extra children and the times you don't have him to yourself means you get to start your own affair.” Hermione's face droops as she begins.  
“ I thought Draco loved me and he cheated on me for Harry. I thought they were over!” Hermione throws the glass at the wall, barely missing Draco's shoulder. Draco takes little notice and moves on to more pressing details like how his new wife is doing. Harry is still reassuring Ginny and rubbing his stomach. I already knew he was pregnant. Weeks ago when Draco rushed over to my house, excited and jumping for joy. His mother was a bit less than delirious as she chewed him out about his commitment to Hermione, but I as another cheater understood his excited. I happen to be pregnant too. Narcissa hates to admit and says I'm just getting a bit overweight. Her jealousy amuses me to no end.  
“ Father do you think Hermione will be alright?” He has been crying. His gray eyes are filled with tears even now as he looks at his wife.   
“ She'll be fine muffin. Papa loves you but I must hit the road.” I kiss Draco on the cheek and leave the couples in a thick silence.

**-**  
I'm in my chambers reading when Draco walks in. Face sullen and sad, he sits on the edge of my bed. We usually don't talk about our love lives but this is an exception.  
“ My boy, whatever is wrong? Hermione is staying yes?” He nods and then purses his lips.  
“ But Ginny wants Harry to have an abortion. Hermione thinks that it's barbaric and we should let him have the baby, but Ginny insists.” Draco is crying openly now. I lean over to touch his soft cheek. A blush creeps into them as I realize he is only in a pale pink bathrobe.  
“ I grabbed the first then I could put on.” Draco is wiping the tears from his face, and I snap my fingers to call for a house-elf.  
“ Dainty. Help Draco into some pajamas and get him a glass of tea. With the grape tarts please.” Dainty is a petted house-elf and I tend to give her the least hardest of jobs.  
“ Come with Dainty Master Draco.” Dainty takes him into the bathroom. I sigh loudly. Narcissa is in the room next over and I know she is in a state of obvious dismay. I call her over.  
“ Cissa how lovely you look today. How come you didn't come to the party? The news shocked us all, but dearest how our boy glowed.” I say. She slants her eyes and sits next to me.  
“ I didn't want to come. Draco was miserable enough.” Narcissa's pale skin looks beautiful in the night. Her eyes run over the silken pajamas Rosier bought for me. Her lips tighten and she huffs like a spoiled child.  
“ My dear stay with me tonight. I am terribly lonely. My lover is out with his own wife and children. I can't stand being alone right now.” She bats her lashes and turns from me.   
“ Let me change then.” She leaves to go get dressed. I moan from want, but not want for her. Want for Rosier. I wish I could be his wife. And that Draco was our child. Not Voldemort's. I was truly the mother of Draco but telling Narcissa that she held nothing in her belly those nine months would break her heart.   
She comes back in a lights blue negligee and her white slippers. Narcissa's blondish- brown hair is pulled back from her face in a ponytail. She misses her sisters. I see it in the way she talks about Bella and Andromeda. Tears drip onto her gowns at formal meetings with the ministry much to the amusement of Arthur Weasley.   
Narcissa bores me tonight. Her entrance is overly wet, and the terrible slap of our bodies reminds me of Rosier. She loves me and I know she does, but I love Rosier. For a second I wish Voldemort could come to life again. He was my momentary lover and care giver- damn the bumbling fool named Dumbledore.  
We stop at an urgent knock on the door. Narcissa slides under the covers and pretends to sleep. I feel her touching me though. I cringe.  
“ Come in.” Arthur Weasley walks in, arms over flowing with scrolls. His face is pale and his mouth is foaming.  
“ Voldemort is back. He was seen last night at Riddle Manor and he wants you to come back into his service.”  
“ Arthur, this must be some joke. We all saw Voldemort die.” I say. Narcissa's head shoots up from under the covers and she is wiping her mouth. Looking into her eyes I almost forget why I cheated on her in the first place. Arthur Weasley is fumbling nervously with his tie as Cissa covers herself.   
“ Mr. Weasley- what brings you to Malfoy Manor?”   
“ Word has gotten out that Voldemort has come to life. His death was all lie.” Arthur is stumbling over every word.  
I pull myself from the bed, pulling a cloak on before I apparate to Voldemort's home.


End file.
